The Lonely
by Nature-Girl668
Summary: Simon and Marcy go through their normal day, but when these creatures step into the picture, Simon and Marcy's lives are changed forever... In the presint lives... things are even more painful... for now
1. Worse and Worse

Marceline Abadeer was an nine-year-old being protected by a _forty_-nine-year-old, Simon Petrikov. She has been with him for five years now. That was all about to change...

They were walking through the woods, Simon held her hand tightly. This was the only way off this side of what once was a town. They salvaged what they could, but then had to leave. Marcy, being as skinny as she was, sill wore her overalls and red shirt, but they were getting a little tight. All they could do was rip the sides to make it a little bigger. As for the shoes, well they had to hit the road. Now she walked in socks. Simon didn't approve, but they couldn't find another pair. Simon cared a crown on his side. He hated it as much as Marcy did, maybe even more. It's power kept him alive, so he couldn't _fully _hate it. The down side was, it made him go crazy. His beard was whiter and longer than it ever has been, and his skin was ice blue. Marcy worried for him. He also worried for his own sanity. He avoided using the crown as best he could, but sometimes he had no choice. a sound of groans came from behind them.

"What is it, Simon?" a creature came out from the woods. Marcy gasped. "A monster!" Simon picked up Marcy. She was a little heavier now, but he managed. He ran all he way to the end of the woods, but he didn't reach the clearing. They were starting to get surrounded by the monsters. This was one of those times Simon had to sacrifice his life. He put little Marcy down and reached for his crown she tried to protest, but it was no use.

"Marcy, I have to! Just stay close to me." He placed the crown on his head. "Hehehehehe! No creature can with stand the powers of **ICE AND SNOW!" **He started to freeze the monsters and cover them in snow. He blew them away with cold wind and ice, they were all gone with in a few minutes, but then he couldn't take off the crown. He couldn't stop.

"Simon! They're gone! Take it off!" He flew high overhead and started to freeze the entire forest! Marcy was a skilled tree climber, so she found a tree and up she went. "Simon!" she yelled. The top was frozen, so she cracked it open with a stick. "Simon! That's enough!"

"NO! It will not be enough until this entire plane is completely covered in **ICE!"** Marcy took the stick and aimed for the crown. It met its target and tumbled to the ground along with Simon. Marcy climbed her way down to meet him.

"Simon! Are you okay!?"

"How dare you?! You pathetic child! You dare knock the crown off this king's head!" Marcy slapped him across the face.

**"SIMON! WAKE UP! Your not a king and you're SCARING me!" **Simon shook his head and locked eyes with the little girl.

"Did I... Did I say something?... Again?" Marcy nodded. "I'm sorry. I had to put it on... to protect us." Simon cupped his hands on his face.

"It's okay... I guess. Oh, and I'm half sorry for slapping you." Simon looked up with a slight smile. Marcy stood and helped him up. she walked over to the crown and held it out to him. "Just... keep it under control."

"I'll try." They walked through the snow and met the vest plain before them. "Hey, Marcy, want to sing a song?" Simon only knew one song, but Marcy enjoyed listening to it.

"Sure!" So together, hand in hand, they sang.

_"Making your way in the world today, takes everything you've got. Taking a break from all your worries, sure would help a lot. Wouldn't you like to get away? Sometimes you want to go where everybody knows your name, and they're always glad you came. You wanna be where you can see, our troubles are all the same You wanna be where everybody knows Your name." _

They giggled. Simon sighed with a smile and looked around.

"Hmm. We should set up camp, but not here." They walked until they found a spot that satisfied both of them. Simon made a fire and got out a couple of caned goods. One was a pear can, the other had peaches. "Which do you want?"

"Neither! I want red!" Marceline only eats shades of red, but that worries Simon. He's afraid that the color red wont be enough.

"I'll look." He still finds as many red things as he can find. He finally came across a can of strawberries. "Eat some berries. That doesn't mean just the color."

"Okay." She sunk her fangs in the can and turned it gray. Simon opened it and Marcy ate on strawberry at a time. She finish drinking the red then set it a side.

"Marcy..." Simon said sternly. Marcy sighed and ate a few berries. "Okay, time for bed." Simon set down the sleeping bag for Marcy. She crawled in and Simon kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, darling." He was about to leave when Marcy shot up and gave him a big hug.

"Goodnight. No matter what happens, I'll always love you." Simon was shocked at first, then he just hugged her back, and he smiled.

"I may lose my mind at times, but just know that I'll always love you as well. You're my little girl. I'll protect you as best I can." Simon tucked her in and said goodnight again. He sat by the fire and watched her. He always did this. He wanted to make sure nothing would hurt her. It took hours before he, himself fell asleep. His eyes slowly closed. When morning came, he heard screaming.

Marcy's...


	2. Seperated

**"Marceline!" **She was being attacked by the creatures! The monsters were trying to kidnap her!

"Simon, Help!" She kicked them any where she could. Simon took his golden crown and set it on his head with no hesitation. He froze it and ran to Marcy.

"Gunther! Are you alright?!" His voice was that horrible cracked voice that Marcy hated. Now, with the crown, it was worse. Before Marcy could get the piece of metal off his head, more appeared. Simon stood and pushed her behind him and used the ice powers to make them leave. More and more, they just kept coming! Too many now!

"Simon! Behind you!" He spun around quickly and dodged a monster that was about to jump on him. He caught a glimpse of Marcy. She kicked the one coming to her. That made the others mad. Some were going her direction. Simon's eyes widen. "No. NO!" He push his way to Marcy and froze any creature that was close. there were to many monsters to fight off and protect his beloved Marcy at the same time. "Run!"

"What!? No! I'm not leaving you!" Simon had to make the biggest decision of his life, so did Marcy.

"Go! It's, it's not a choice! Leave, and, this may not be the best time to say it but, Happy Birth-Day!" Marcy nearly forgot that today was her birth-day. she was ten now. That's five years with Simon! Now it all ends. "Leave! **Now! **Run!"

_**"I LOVE YOU SIMON! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME OR YOU! I LOVE YOU!" **_She took one more look at Simon and turned to run. She ran as fast as she could, tears ran down her face as she tried so hard not to look back. She ran through the forest and dodged tree branches and rocks treating to trip her. she found a town and a caller by a house. Or at least what looked like a house. Could've been a store. She sank to her knees and for the first time realized she held Hambo, a bear Simon had given her the first time they met.

A rain drop hit her hand. Marcy looked up and decided it was going to rain. She opened the cellar and crawled in. Fourtanily, there was a lot of supplies there. Such as close, shoes, food, blankets, matches, and a knife. She left the door open so she could see, then she lit a match and found a lantern. She closed the cellar door and looked at the close. A pair of brown shorts, and a light blue t-shirt. Since this was probably the last time shed wear or see these drab close again. she went out side and played a bit. She went back in and changed. they were big but that a good thing. she wrapped herself in the blanket and dimmed the lantern. she looked towards the door and with a tear streaming down her face, she whispered. "Goodnight Simon, I'll see you again, I promise." she closed her eyes and fell asleep. And for once Simon wasn't there to watch her.

* * *

_****__**"I LOVE YOU SIMON! PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME OR YOU! **_I LOVE YOU!" Simon watched Marcy for the last time. Water gathered in his eyes, He was heart broken. It was like losing Betty all over again. But that was his fiancé. No, this felt just a little different. Marcy felt like his daughter. Simon nearly forget what he was doing until he was pushed and dragged by one of the monsters.

"Hey!" He kicked the green goo out of it. the others swarmed and Simon had no choice but to fully let go of his mind. He had to gain all ice powers. he thought of Marcy only Marcy. And... ICE! _"No Simon, Marceline! don't forget what she said! just get rid of these things." _That one little thought kept him Simon. He froze the creatures; he snow-covered them until they were, well, dead. Then, without Marcy there to stop him, he covered the entire plain with snow. He made it snow everywhere.

"I will make a kingdom of ICE and SNOW!"  
_"Marcy wouldn't like that."  
_"What! Marcy? Marcy... wouldn't like it... wouldn't." Simon was pulled back into sanity by the thought of Marcy, but was being pushed into craziness by the crown.  
"No! I'll find her so, don't go crazy!"  
_"But, my king, the child cares not of you. I'll save you with powers of ice and frost. What can that child do? With me, you can live forever."  
_**"NO!"** Simon threw off the crown. "I'm staying sane!" He yelled at it and was about to kick it. Then he stopped himself. If he kicked it into the woods, he may not be able to find it. Simon just picked it up and stared at it with a glare "I hate you." He took a piece of string from the floor and tied it to his belt loop. He went to his pack  
and dug it up from the snow. He then found the sleeping bag and rolled it up and put it on his pack. "I'll find you Marcy. Promise"

Simon had been looking for days, searching for anything, even some extra clothes would be nice. But most of all, Simon look for Marcy. His beard was snow white, and nearly touched his waist. His skin was as blue as it could ever get, he never really wore his glasses, but kept them around, and now, his clothes were ripped up. He needed more food, and needed someone to help him, no, to _save _him. Obviously, he couldn't save himself. He had nightmares, so now, he barely slept. He just walked. And looked. it's been exactly two months since he told Marcy to leave. Since the last time he heard her say _"I love you"._ Marcy put so much feeling and love in that last. _"I love you."_ Now it was morning on day one of month two.

"Why do I sleep? all I have are nightmares."  
_"Marcy, Marcy would tell you to."  
_"Oh yeah, that's why." Since he had no one to talk to, he talked with his consciousness. Sounds crazy, but actually, it keeps him sane. He looked in his pack to find any food. Luckily, he had two cans left. He took one and opened it. inside was... strawberries. "I really wish this had a label." The rich red color put tears in his eyes. "Marcy, I miss you so much." he lost his appetite, so he put the lid back on and saved it for later. Simon packed his stuff and set off for a new day before him It was going to be rough, it was going to be pain full, but Simon didn't care. That was everyday of his life now. But what happens next, takes him by surprise...

* * *

_**Sorry for long chapter... and for sad chapter. Any ways, If I gat at least 10 reviews by June 20, I'll post two more chapters, if less, I'll post one. P.S... I wrote this while listening to BeachyMood+ the Lonely and Sad Violin+ The Lonely... So sad!**_


	3. Past and Presint

_**A/N: Reviews! Send them in, I'll post two in one day for four days if i get 10 by 6-20-2013. Okay enough of my nagging on with the story... P.S italics=singing or thought... **_**normal= not singing... P.S again, this is gonna have a bit of my A.T theory. I haven't quit compleated it...**

* * *

_"Making my way... in the world today... takes everything I got... taking a break from all my worries... sure would help a lot... wouldn't it be nice to get away... to where Betty and Marcy are... so they can see the real Simon... and not..._ some crazy... Ice King..." Simon walked through the main street of a destroyed city. He kept his head down, looking up now and then. All he could think of were the two people in the world that he loved the most, and that he was going insane. He even gave him a title for his crazy, mest-up self, Ice King. It suited him. The crown made him a King; the powers made him icy; put them together, Ice King. If he hadn't bought that stupid crown, he would still have Betty, but he would never have met Marceline, and he would be with the rest of humanity. Dead. He hated it, but at the same time, thanked it. The afternoon was getting cooler, but of course, he couldn't tell. "Why me?" His conscious spoke to him again.

_"because, you are the only one who can really control the powers, who can understand them..."  
_"**IT'S STILL NOT FAIR!** I've lost everything, my Betty, my Marcy, my sanity, everything..."  
_"Not true, you still have a bit of sanity left."  
_"Yeah, I guess that's true. I still don't like it."  
_"Live on, Simon!_ _Live on."_  
"What?!" That made no sence to him. He will just have to 'live' with it. he walked through the city and sang the same thing over and over, which was probably not healthy. He cried and finally couldn't walk anymore. He found a clear spot and couldn't control himself.

Simon screamed at the top of his lungs. He threw his pack and kicked it around. He pulled his hair; he beat a tree until his hands dripped blood. Simon yelled and sank to his knees. Something was piercing his thigh. It was the crown. "What now you stupid crown!" His thigh then started to feel extremely cold. Simon gasped with fright. "Oh no." The cold grew until it covered his entire leg. He stood up and untied the crown. He threw it to the ground, but it was too late. The cold grew and to his stomach. Simon fell on his back. He tried to pick himself up, but he couldn't stand. The cold was too much. It was so cold that he screamed in pain. He put himself on his side and brought his knees to his chest. The cold crawled to his torso, it finally reached his neck. **"WHAT'S HAPPENING... TO ME?!..." **Simon started to breathe cold air. His beard grew. He finally understood. "NO!IHAVETOSTAYSIMON...FORMARCY!" He screamed so fast, he barely understood himself. The cold took over his mind, all but one little piece... but one piece wasn't enough, no, he was hopeless, it's no longer Simon Petrikov, he doesn't exist anymore... It's only...Ice King...

* * *

Two years later...

Marcy was twelve now, the world around her was changing. Every now and then, she saw mutants, but they had changed to people. Well not exactly people, more like trolls, goblins, some transformed into weird-looking wizards. The animals changed as well. There were dragons, and giant rats and critters that didn't even have names! Marcy was a twelve-year-old u to no good. She looked for places to cause chaos. Mostly kingdoms. There were a few kingdoms that were being created in this new land, the Fire Kingdom, Candy Kingdom, and one she always stayed away from, the Ice Kingdom. She knew that her beloved Simon had lost all sanity. She also was awhere of his new name, the Ice King. Marcy decided if she never confronted the kingdom, she would never even have a chance to bring Simon back, so she walked up to the snow.

"Okay, Marceline, just stay cool... Wait, no not cool, uh, calm. Stay calm." Marcy's bare feet stepped on the snow. It was cold and crisp. She could feel the memory of Simon. "He still Simon! He just can't remember, that's all." She loved this new sence of feeling she got from the snow. She danced and rolled around in the frost. She made snow angels. She closed her eyes and saw memorys of Simon. Marcy was so happy, but that was all about to change.

"Who's messing with my snow!" A cold and chilling voice came from the unfinished ice caves.

"Simon." Marcy's eyes shot open. She hadn't seen him in two years. He hasn't seen her. Her heart pounded with the thought of what he might of looked like.

"Ah! Another child. Get out shoo! Get away from my kingdom! Can't you see it's under construction!" Marcy finally saw his friend. He wore a blue robe, his skin was even icyer, his beard was whiter and much longer, and upon his head sat the demon that started it all, the gold crown with blood-red gems.  
"You heard me! Go away!"

"Simon. No! This can't be you!" Marceline stood up. "You... you... What happened to you?! Why did you let the ice take you ?! Why did you let that stupid crown take over your mind!" She picked up a snowball and hit the crown off his head. Nothing happened. Normally, knocking off the crown gave him back at least a little sanity. But now, it was just too late. It has gone to far...

"My crown!" Simon grabbed his crown and placed it on his head. "Now then, I have no idea what you're talking about, leave my kingdom, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah. Just leave. Before _I_ do something." Marcy looked at him and cried.

"This isn't you! Simon, I know you're there. You have to be." She saw his expression turn from shock to annoyance.

"Look, little girl, I have no idea who Simon is, now leave before I freeze you in Ice!" Marcy started to get scared. She turned and ran as fast and as far as she could. She never looked back. She found a forest and cried.

"No, Marceline. No more tears. I've had enough of this. Just forget about him! Go on without him! Go do some exploring, and go find a guitar. Just anything but Simon. Just... Live on, Marcy, live on."

* * *

Nine hundred, ninety-one years later.

* * *

"And Marcy and Simon lived happily ever after. The end." Marceline just finished her story of when she was seven years old. She had been asked by Finn and Jake why she invited Ice King to play basketball. She said that she loved him and they were shocked. She told them the story and they smiled. Ice king didn't get that he was Simon.

"Aw, that was sweet. Marceline, keep telling these sappy stories while I score tons of baskets."

"Okay." Finn, Jake and Marceline watched the Ice King. then Finn's pack started to blink.

"I'll get it." Jake stretched his arm and got out a wierd device.

"Finn, Jake, I need your help." It was Princess Bubble. "I'm working on a new invention. It's the Viola 3,000. But I still need-"

"Viola 3,000! Finn, we have to go! Sorry Marcy, We'll meet up some other time."

"Jake, It still needs one more piece for it to be compleat. I'll tell you more about it. Just come to the Candy Kingdom."

"Okay, PB. Bye Marceline!" Finn got on Jake's back and left for another adventure. Marceline floated over to Ice King.

"Hey, where they go?" Ice King finally noticed that Finn and Jake had left.

"Oh, just some new adventure. Want to go inside?"

"Sure, maybe we could write a new song."

"Maybe."

* * *

**_A/N: So yeah, going into the present. If you're_** _**still reading this, your about to find out why it's called "The Lonely". **_

_**Thumbs up for snack box I have with me! Filled with vanilla wafers, Pringle chips, and the original double bubble gum! YAY!**_


	4. Music Memorys

**_A/N: So now it's Italic+underline=thought _normal=not a thought nor singing _Italics=singing. okay carry on!_**

* * *

Ice King and Marceline went to the kitchen to get a few snacks.

"So what do ya have around here?" Ice King walked over to the cabinets."Rrred."

"Yeah, just get anything you want. Just not too much." Ice King pulled out a box of liquorice and a jar of red jelly beans.

"So, any music stuff you've been working on? Ice King looked at the floor which was covered in paper.

"Oh, yeah I've made one or two songs. I still need to tweak them." Marceline picked up a piece of paper with some lyrics on it. "I could sing you a little."

"Go on a head!" Marceline didn't expect him to say that

_"Marceline, you Idiot," _she thought to herself. The songs she was working on had to do with Simon, she had thought of him a lot lately.

"Are you sure, they're not that good." Marcy tried to stall him and make him say no.

"Yes, all your songs are all beautiful. Go on, don't be shy!" Ice King smiled warmly at her. As if he were Simon. Marceline finally gave in. _"Might as well!"_

_"Broken pieces of,  
__A barely breathing story,  
__Where there once love,  
__Now there's only me,  
__And The Lonely,_

_Dancing slowly in an empty room,  
__Can The Lonely take the place of you,  
__I sing myself a quite lullaby,  
__Let you go and let The Lonely in,  
__To take my heart again," _

Marceline thought she was only going to sing the bridge, but she sang to the end. a tear rolled down her face.

"Wow, are you alright?" She had nearly forgotten that Ice King was there with her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have others, but I don't want to sing those, so don't try to make me." She smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Well, why don't we make up something? I could go quickly to get my key board and Past Room stuff if you'd like?" Marceline felt like crying a bucket full of tears, so she let him go,

"Wait, Past Room stuff?"

"Yeah, the Past Room, where I keep all my past things."

"Go then! Go quickly! Hurry, don't waste time!" Marceline shoved him out the door and she dropped to the ground to gather all her papers. "Maybe I can make him remember. Just maybe." She got all her papers in one stack and then Ice King came flying in.

"Here you go! I'll try not to make a mess this time." He set the pictures, new's clipping, and book pages on the sofa and plugged in his key board. Marceline went through the pictures unlit she cam across one. It was in a rusted gold frame.

_"I remember this. He actually found a frame so he put this in it."_ The picture was of her and Simon. They stood together, hand in hand. Simon glanced down at her His smile was more of a worried frown. Marceline took out the picture and looked for some lyrics.

"Did you find something?" Ice King looked over her shoulder. Marceline gasped, not expecting him to be watching. "Oh, I'm sorry if I scared you! Look, I got the key boars set up Want to try singing?" She looked at the key board. She realized he didn't bring his drum set. She didn't say anything about it, though. She was too anxious to give him his memory.

"Sure, um start playing something. And make it sad."

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Ice King quickly went to his instrument and started to play.

_"I would have died,  
i would have loved you all my life,_

_Remember the day,  
'Cause this is what dreams should always be,  
I just want to stay,  
I just want to keep this dream in me,_

_Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up,  
All the best of what we've done is yet to come,  
Wake up, it's time, little girl, wake up,  
Just remember who I am in the morning,_

___You're losing your memory now,  
You're losing your memory now,  
You're losing your memory now,  
You're losing your memory,_"

Marceline was nearly screaming by the time she got to "_Wake up". _Tears rolled down her face and onto the red sofa. Ice King stopped playing and ran to her side.

"Marceline, Are you,... are you okay? What's wrong?" Marceline filled with rage.

"You **still** don't remember! Do you even wonder who you were before you were** Ice King!? **Just remember me, Simon! That's your name! Simon! Simon Petrikov! **SIMON PETRIKOV! WHY DID THAT STUPID CROWN HAVE TO TAKE YOUR MEMORY!? IT'S ALL THE CROWN'S FAULT!"** She dropped to the King didn't know what she was talking about. He was hurt. He didn't know why. He sat down beside her.

"Marceline, I'm sorry. I can't... I don't... look, if it helps... sometimes...I do feel like I'm missing something from the past. But, Marcy, I just don't know what exactly your'e telling me." miutes past with nothing but Marcelines cring. "...Do you want a... hug?" She finally looked up at him. She looked him in the eyes; she saw just a glimer of Simon. It quickly got covered by an icy glimmer. She could see that Simon still fought for control. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged his tight. Ice King held her as if he were Simon. He closed his eyes and so did she. They both saw the same thing..., a memory.

* * *

_**The first song in this music chapter was "The Lonely" by Christina Perri. The second was "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star. Look them up they's good! There's one more song in later chapters... sung by Marceline... Dangit! Why did I say that!**_


	5. Pain is Just to Real

_**Tragic, painful, sad. A few words to describe this. Sorry... ... ... ...**_

* * *

Marceline and Ice King hugged each other. For Marceline, it was bitter-sweet. The memory of Simon was too painful to handle, but at the same time, she liked that Ice King was the one who offered it. It must mean something, anything. As for Ice King, well, he had a strange feeling that came over him. He always got this when he was around Marceline, but this time, it was different. Like he had tried to push something out of his mind. More like some**one. **But then again, it was like it wasn't even himself that was trying to push it out. It was like... ice and frost and snow and cold wind were the causes of this forgotten memory.

"I'm sorry." Ice King said.

_"Where did that come from? Why am I sorry?"_ Marceline was shocked. She was even more shocked when something wired happened... they both saw the same thing. A lost memory...

"Where are we?" Marceline was surprised that Ice King was there with her. They walk through what seemed like a town that got demolished by a bomb. "What a mess."

"Marcy, don't do that. You're going to hurt yourself."

"No I'm not!" Ice King and Marceline looked at each other.

"Did you hear that?" Ice king nodded. The two voices seemed familiar. But how? They walked to the sound and saw a man and a little girl. Marceline knew exactly who it was. Ice King was clueless.

"It's us." Marceline was close to tears.

"What!? How!?" Ice King looked at the old man. "That... Me? No not possible!" Marceline found it strange that Simon nor her younger self could hear Ice King.

"Something's... wierd. They can't hear us." Marceline grabbed Ice King's wrist with incredible strength. "Come on!"

"Marcy, Stop!" They finally came into view. Little Marcy was climbing a tree and jumping off and repeating. there was an old rusted car that she could have fallen on. She almost did. "Marcy!" Simon ran to her side. Marcy had tripped on her landing and scraped her leg on a piece of rusted metal.

"Marcy!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine. Really, just a little cut." Simon shook his head.

"No, we need to wrap this up." Simon looked up at Ice King and Marceline. They both started to get worried. Simon stood and walked towards them.

"Simon! It's me! Marceline! I've grown up and-" Marceline gasped, for he had walked straight through them! Like they weren't there! Behind them was the pack Simon carried around.

"What just happened!?" Ice King was frozen with pure shock.

"We're not really here..." Marceline finally new what this was. A memory they both were having at the same time! That must mean that (if Ice King is really there, which is what Marceline decided to believe) Simon still was in the crazy, old, hoot of an Ice King! Simon returned to Marcy the same way he came.

"Here you go. That should heal real quick." Marcy rolled her eyes at him. "Don't give me that look. It could on been worse." Even then, Simon and Marcy both smiled. Marcy leaned in for a hug.

"I love you, Simon. No matter what you do." Simon hugged her back.

"I love you as well. Nothing will ever hurt you. I... I promise." Simons smile faded just a bit and Marceline could tell what he was thinking about. She had heard him whisper it at night when he thought she was asleep.

_"Why make a promise to a little girl... when you know you can't keep it?"_ A small tear ran down Marceline's face. It all started to fade. Ice King opened his eyes and saw Marceline's living room. Marceline kept her eyes closed. She wanted to keep this lost memory in her hand. But it faded too quickly. She and Ice King finally realized that they had been hugging this whole time. Ice King placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away.

"Did you see that?" He looked her in the eyes and was afraid of the answer.

"Yes... that... that was us... after the war ended."

"The... the Mushroom War?" Marceline nodded. "No,... I... you... I need to go. I'll... see you later... I guess." Marceline as so close on getting her Simon back. She wasn't just going to let this go.

"No! You can't! Don't leave. Please. I... I need you here! Just... Please Simon! Don't go! I know you're in there!" Marceline grabbed his shoulders. Her eyes filling with tears. "Come Back! I know you're still here! Even if you don't! Why did you turn into this crazy Ice King!? How could you!?"

"MARCELINE!" Ice King yelled at her. He held nothing back. He froze her hands and forced them off his shoulders. "I Can't Remember What You're Talking About! I'm Sorry! I Just Don't Know What's True Anymore!" Marceline's eyes glowed with rage, hatred, and anger. Her feelings were so strong, she broke the ice on her hands.

"What I Say Is True! Why Can't You Just Remember!? You're Not Leaving Untill You Remember!" Ice King was now so mad, he couldn't care less about what he does to her. Ice King Froze her and thew her behind him like he would do to Finn and Jake. The ice shattered.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHO I AM! I DO NOT HAVE TO STAY HERE! YOU ARE JUST A STUPID VAMPIRE QUEEN! JUST GIVE UP! I WILL NEVER REMEMBER **YOU!"** Marceline tried to stopped him. She put a hand on his shoulder. He turned around with such rage, Marceline let go. That didn't matter. Ice King pushed her so hard, she hit the other wall and broke it in the process. "NOW IF YOU DON'T MIND, I'M GOING TO MY ICE KINGDOM! NOW,** JUST! LEAVE! ME! ALONE!"**

"FINE! GO THEN! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU **AGAIN!"** Pain flowed through Marceline. She didn't realize it until Ice King flew out and slammed the door shut. "Great! Now my stupid door is broken! Thanks A Lot! You JERK!" She tried to get up, but the pain shot up and down her body with incredible speed.** "AH" **It hurt so bad. She needed help. The only person she could think to call was Finn.

_"No, not him. He'll just go after Ice King." _ She decided to just live with the pain_._ That proved to be difficult._ "Just say... Ash did it." _Ash was her ex-boyfriend. She found her communicator Finn and Jake had given her in case of emergences. This was the fist time she used it. Marceline explained her fib and they came as fast as they could.

"Woah! It's a wreck here!" Finn punched him

"Jake! we're here to help her. Not point out the obvious. Sorry about that, Marcy."

"Don't call me that any more." A painful memory of Simon went through her head.

"Okay... Mar-Mar?" She nodded at the nick-name. "Wow, Ash did this. Why is there so much ice?" Marceline realized she didn't plan this all out.

"Oh, he used some ice spell." She said that much to quickly.

"Okay... let's get you to your room. Come on Jake." The magic dog stretched over some shards of ice and helped to lift her up.

"I don't think this was Ash's fault... Marceline..." SHe was starting to get worried. She might have been mad at the old man, but he still liked him... at least a little bit.

"This was Ice King's doing... Wasn't it?" They set her down on her bed. Finn looked in her eyes.

"What! Of course not!"

"Then why are his papers and key board here?" Jake got some and showed her.

"I don't know!"

"Marceline, look, I- I know you like him, but if he did this... he needs to be punished." Jake made a fist.

"No, you can;t hurt him! It was mostly my fault."

"So it was him!" Finn looked at his dog. "Let;s go get 'em!"

* * *

_**A/N: I know I promised this to be happy, but apparently, I fail at that. I'll try harder in the next chap! There will be a happy chapter! THERE WILL! okay... carry on!**_


	6. What time is it?

_**A/N: first of all, I'm not dead, 'm still here and updating! Second, I promised a happy chapter, and now I can deliver! I had a semi happy dream about Ice King and Marceline... it's in the next chap. this is like an intro... a really long one! Happyness to come**_

* * *

"What have I done?" Ice King went to his recliner and picked up Gunther.

"Wenk."

"Your right. She does know something I don't. But me? Being that loserish guy, Simon? No,no,no,no,no."

"Wenk."

"Finn and Jake? No they don't know anything about this."

"Wenk, wenk."

"Oh yeah, that's right. Marceline probably did tell them." Ice King stood and dropped Gunther. Gunther had a annoyed and mad expresion as she wadldled out of the room.

"Wenk." She mummbled to herself. Ice King paced back and forth. Maybe there was somthing in his past that hjad to di with little Marcy? Maybe... just maybe. at that momment, not a momment too soon, Finn and Jake burst through the window of the Ice Castel!

"We have come to avenge thy Marceline!" Finn yelled out as him and Jake crashed in.

"Dude, she's not dead. Just hurt."

"Who cares, she still needs revenge." Finn said still in his "hero" stance (sword pointed straight, other hand in a fist, ect.)

"What are you talking about?" Ice King walked towards them.

"Not another step, Ice King!"

"Yeah! We'll chop off your head!"

"Okay, okay, okay! Calm down!"

"Never!" Finn came at his with his sword in hand. That is until Ice King froze it and his hands. "Aw, man." Jake ran to his side and wrapped up Ice King with his tail.

"You okay, Finn?"

"Duh! I'm fourteen. I can handle Ice King." Jake helped him with the ice a while Ice King struggled to get loose.

"Let me go! Do you two even know what happened?"

"Yeah! You stayed at Marcelines house,trashed the place, and beat her up!" Finn punched him in the face.

"No, not true. After you two left, we went inside to write a song. We did just that and, well, this is hard to explain. Just let me go, and I'll tell you." Ice KIng looked at them, and they knew he wouldn't try to attack.

"Alright, fine. Let him go Jake." He let him go, but kept a close eye on him. Ice King explained everything. when he was finnally ended the story, Finn and Jake understood, sort of.

"She probably hates me now. Oh, how I regret everything I've done to her!"

"Dude! She dosen't hate you! She tryed to stop us from coming here." Ice KIng didn't want to believe them

"Sure." Finn and Jake looked at eachother and thought the same thing

_"We need to prove it."_As if on cue, Marceline came in.

"Simon!are you okay?" she wasn't in any pain what so ever.

"How are you flying? Infact, how did you even get up?" Finn walked to her and looked at her with shock.

"Vampires heal fast. Duh. Now then, what did you do to Ice King?" She floated to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. They didn't do anything to me. Only a punch to the face, but that's all. Marceline, I want to apoligize for what I did to you. Pleae forgive me." Finn and jake's jaws dropped. they couldn't believe what they just heard Ice King say. Never in their lives did they think Ice King would say such a thing.

"Of course I forgive you. But only for what you did today. I don't think I can forgive you for... nevermind. It's no use." Ice King was slightly hurt. "Wow, I baerly remember what this place looks like. Haven't been here in a while." Ice King brightened up just a little bit.

"I can show you around! If you'd like?"

"Iwould like that." Marceline smiled, but inside, she was beating herself up for saying this.

"Okay, we'll just be going now. Right Jake?" Finn nudged the dog.

"Oh yeah, right Finn." Jake winked at his human pal.

"Bye!" They said in uniun. They left and Ice King looked up at Marceline and stroked her hair that dangled. Marceline slightly blushed and rememberd Simon doing that as she slept.

"Okay, let's go."

* * *

They had gone through the entire Ice Kingdom but one room.

"Hey, what about the Past Room? Can we go in there?" Marceline had hoped to get in there. Simon might be in there...

"What? Oh... uh, no... No we can't. After all that's happened, I want to stay away from my past." Ice King started to inch away from one particular door.

"Come on, Sim- I mean Ice King. You can't run away from your past. Trust me, I've tried. It only makes your life miserable." Marceline tried to look as innocent as possible to make him break. Finally, (after about a hundred "please, please, please"), he did.

"Fine! Just Don't rummage through too much." Marceline did a silent celebration. "It's right in here." Marceline was stunned at what she saw. There were piles of junk everywhere. She even found a desk.

"What's in here?" Marceline floated to the desk.

"NOTHING! Nothing at all..." Ice King ran in front of it to block her from looking inside.

"I want to see it." Marceline was getting annoyed.

"No"

"I Want To See IT! NOW!" Her demon face frightened Ice King to pieces.

"Okay! Go a head!" Ice King flew off to the other side of the room. Marceline looked through all of the contents of the desk. She found countless journals, most of them having not a single word in it. She did find one however that she reconized. The journal Simon had caried as they travled.

"Can I, uh, keep.. this?" It sounded starnge, but she wanted to know what Simon had writen at night when she was sound asleep.

"Sure, keep whatever." Ice King said, without looking at what it was. He was too busy rumaging through things to care. Marceline smiled and said her goodbyes.

"Bye Ice King, see ya later." Marceline had to get to her house as fast as posible so she could look at the journal.

"Leaving so soon? Why?" Hounestly, Ice King enjoyed her company.

"Oh, I gotta, uh, do somthing at home. Yeah, so, bye!" she darted out the window and left the Ice Kingdom. "Hope I see you soon, you wired, old man."

"Bye Marceline! I...hope to see you soon." Ice King picked up a piece of paper. "What's this? 'June 18- Marceline's birthday' Hey, that's in four days! how old would she be? Um... Wow! 1,004. Well, she is a vampire/demon. Maybe I will see her soon. Not 'maybe' It's for certen!"

* * *

Four days later...

* * *

Ice King came barging into Finn and Jake's tree house.

"Finn, Jake! I need your help!" Ice King had all the plans ready for Marceline's B-day Party. Except for one thing, the place.

"What now, Ice King? I'm in the middle of Kompy's Castel! Come on, come on. Dangit! Thanks a lot, You made me lose!" Kompy's Castel was jake's favorite video game.

"While me friend was doing that. I was getting ready for a knife storm." Ice King looked outside at the crystal clear sky.

"There's not going to be a knife storm."

"So, it could still happen. What do you want?" Finn reached for his sword just in case.

"Okay, so Marceline's birth day is today, and I wanted to throw her a little party. I didn't think you guys would mind having a party so-"

"So you asumed we'er up for partying any time at all?"

"Well, yeah." Finn and Jake looked at each other and looked back at Ice King

"Well," Finn stared out with a glare. "If that's what you think... you'd be right! Let's get our party on!"

"Great! I'll be right back, you two invite anyone you want!" Jake jumped up and shouted.

"I call doing that! It's my favorite thing to do, other than playing Kompy's Castel, and hagging out with Lady and Finn, and Adventureing and-"

"Dude! Get to inviting the peeps!" Finn pushe Jake off the table and Jake streatched to his phone devise. Soon, Ice King returned.

"I've got the decorations!" Finn looked a the bag.

"Why is it all, well, red?" Ice King looked at Finn with an annoyed expresion.

"Really? Do you listen? It's a birth-day party for Marceline! You know, the Vampire Queen who eats RED!" Finn gave himself a facepalm at his stupidity.

"Right. I knew that. How did you know when Mar-Mar's B-day was?" Finn started to open the bag and looked throgh the decore.

"Just did." Together, all three of them put up all the red decorations. It took a while, but they finished. Not a minute too soon, the door bell rang. "I got it!" yelled Ice King.

"Hey Finn and... Jake?" Ice King waved at the PB. She looked past him and at the heros. "Why's Ice King here?"

"I planned the party. Come in princesses and others." Finn and Jake gave Ice King a warning glace. "I wont kidnap the ladys, jeez."

"Yeah, you better not! Lady Rainicorn!" Jake ran off to see Lady. Behind her was their daughter. "Jake Jr.! Why are you here?" He asked with a smile.

"I was hagging out with Mom when you called. She told me what you said and heck, I wasn't going to turn down a party."

"Well, I'm glad you came!" Ice King shushed everybody down so he could talk.

"Okay peeps, I'm going to get Marceline! Yall get ready to yell out 'Happy Birth- Day!' real lousd, k?" They all nodded. "Okay, good. See ya soon!" With that, Ice King left.

* * *

_**A/N: I made up the date. Just play along. Oh, and I figured out how old she is exacly, how. on the episode "Simon and Marcy" Simon refers to her as a "**__**7 year old girl." It says in the beginning "996 years ago on this day" do the math! I did... and i hate math! **_


	7. Happy Birth-Day, Marcy!

_**A/N: So, first I want to thank all of you for reading this. I have 440+ views on this! Now, the challenge is been beat, so this is the first of eight new chapters! Enjoy! I had a Marceline and Ice King dream, and it's in this.**_

* * *

Marceline had been doing nothing but working on music and reading Simon's journal for the past four days. She was reading it until she heard a knocking at her door.

"Marceline? You in there?" She had her curtans closed so no one would see her looking at this journal. She knew this was Ice King at her door, so she threw the book across the room.

"Yeah I'm here! Just give me a sec!" She pushed her bass axe away from the door and let Ice King in. "How, uh, nice to see you... so soon."

"Yeah, well, I, uh need to show ya somthing." Ice King struggled to talk. He really wanted Marceline to like this and was afraid she wouldn't.

"What is it- Hey!" Ice King put a blind fold on Marceline.

"Sorry, but it's a surprise!" Ice King flew off to Finn and Jake's place. Luckily Marceline was wearing non-sunlight clothing .She trashed at first, but she finally got over it.

"This better be good." She mumbled to herself. Ice King set her down after some time in the sky. She smelled the air and knew where she was. She started to take off the blind fold. "Why are we at-"

"Surprise! Happy Birth-Day, Marceline!" She tore off the blind fold and saw it all. Practicly all of Ooo was at Jake and Finn's house! Marceline had comleeetly forgoten about her B-day!

"This was my surprise." Ice King placed a hand on her shoulder. She Blushed and was speachless. No one had ever done this for her, not even her own dad! Then she remembered that fateful day when Simo told her to leave, when it all started to fall apart. When she last saw the real Simon Petrikov. It was her tenth birth-day. She nearly started to cry, but with all the people wo saw as the, strong, scary Marceline, she held it back.

"Thank you. And it's all red! My favorite!" She went over to a red ribbon and drank all the red she could. "Ah, yum!" Jake looked frightened and took a big step back. "What's wrong, Jake!?"

"Uh, nothing, just I find you very creepy." He cowered behind his bud, Finn.

"Oh, how sweet! Thanks, Jake!" Finn stopped her before she could do anything to his poor dog.

"Alright, alright. Let's pump the music loud and get this dance party started!" In responce, there was a loud cheer and some loud music to go along. They partyed and Marceline found her way to Ice King, who was flirtting with some princesses.

"Hey, Ice King! Whyed you do this, I mean I like it and all, but what made you, uh plan it!?" The music was so loud, she could barley hear herself. At least Ice King heard her.

"Oh, well I found somthing that said your birthday was today, so I thought you might like a party! Is'nt this great?!" there was a slight "Aw," from the princesses. But for once Ice Kingignored them.

"It is, but couldn't you have just come to my house and give me a presint or somthing."

"Well, yeah, but I don't know, this is hard to explain, but somthing sort of... uh, told me to do it! Does that make sence?!" Marceline had just reseved her birth-day gift from Simon.

"Of course it does!" Ice King smiled and so did Marceline. After past one o'clock in the morning, the pary died down, and everyone left. except Marceline, Ice King, and of course Finn and Jake.

"So, that was some party, eh Mar-Mar?" Finn elbowed Marceline and she nodded.

"Well, I'm tired, so you might need to go home, and not suck our blood, and go home. Did I mention not sucking our blood?"

"Jake!" Finn puched him and Jake cowerd inside. "Sorry bout that."

"No, he's right. Thanks Finn for all this. Oh and would you mind keeping all the red things I didn't eat?" Finn nodded and she flew off. Ice King flew right behind her.

"Hey, if you don't mind, I had somthing for you at the Ice Kingdom." Marceline brightened up even more than she was.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" They both changed directions and headed for theIce Kingdom. They both flew in and went staight to the Past Room.

"It's over here. I'm not sure why I tought you would want it, it's all old and torn up and what not. Here it is!" Ice King held out a piece of paper. After some heisitation, Marceline grabbed it. It was a picture of both of them. Simon and Marcy. The top was comleetly gone, so Simon, sort of had no head. It looked like it had been burned, as if he didn't want to remember the time they were together. That kind of stung Marceline.

"Um, Thanks."

"Oh, There's more. come over here to my recliner!" They flew back the way they came. he pulled out a ton of papers and all these little nick-nacks. Marceline droppd to the grounf=d and looked at all the little things on the ground. She was astonished. Ice King sat down. He called for Gunther. As his head was turnned, Marceline lifted up the picture she was given. The missing pice on the top fit perfectly to Ice King. Simon had a head now, except it was Ice King. Was Simon trying to tell her somthing she was so much in thought, she didn't even know Ice King was looking at her funny.

"What are you doing?" Marceline was so statled that she dropped the burnt picture.

"What, nothing! I'm fine. Thank you for all this. It brings back sweet memorys."

"Indeed it does. Well, I just sent Gunter to get you a bag for all this. Here she is now!" Gunther, Marceline, and Ice King put everything in the bag in a matter one minutes.

"So, this is everything. Thanks again, Simon. I really do love it."

"You are welcome, Marcy."

* * *

_**A/N: So the next chapter for today might be posted at night. Maybe not IDK. It'll have music!**_


	8. OH MY GROB!

Marceline went home and looked at the things she was given. She yawned amd looked at her clock. It was four in the morning.

"I really need to sleep." She thought aloud to herslef. "Just look through this for only a little bit." She looked and came across one object that made her smile from ear to ear. "Hambo! But how did Ice King have you?" She yawned again and went to bed before she could think about it anymore. The next mornig, she opened her front door to let in some fresh air.

"It's so stuffy in here. Any ways back to... working on music. Where's my bass axe? " she found it on top of a bunch of pictures of Simon. "Want to hear some one of my songs? Who am I kidding. I wish you could hear me, I wish you were here." She got out some lyrics and started to sing.

_"Always talkin' shit  
Took your advise  
And did the opisite  
__Just being  
Young and stupid. And  
__I haven't been all that you could've hoped for  
But if you'd held on a little longer  
You'd of had more reasons to be proud. And_

_So many question_  
_But I'm talking to myself_  
_I know that you can't hear me any more_  
_Not anymore_  
_So much to tell you_  
_And most of all goodbye_  
_But I know that you can't hear me any more_

_It's so loud inside my head_  
_With words that I should of said_  
_As I drown in my regrets_  
_I can't take back the words_

_The longer I stand here_  
_The louder the silence_  
_I know that you're gone  
but sometimes I swear that I hear_  
_Your voice when the wind blows_  
_So I talk to the shadows_  
_Hoping you might be listening  
'cause I want you to know_

_It's so loud inside my head_  
_With words that I should of said_  
_As I drown in my regrets_  
_I can't take back the words I never said_  
_I never said_  
_I can't take back the words I never said_  
_I never said_  
_I can't take back the words  
I never said"_

It was silent until somone broke it.

"That was beautiful, Marcy."

"Ah! What are you doing here, Ice King!?" She threw her bass axe out of reflex. Luckly, it barly missed.

"Woah! I just wantd to check on you! To see if you were okay. I heard you singing. I just didn't want to stop you." Something about Ice King was different, but what?

"Okay, I'm fine. Goodbye." Marceline didn't want him around right now, but Ice King had to push it.

"Are you sure? You don't need anything. I could help you with, well anything. You don't need anything. Are you sure?"

"Why are you acting like this? It's unlike you. Why do you even care if I need anything? Can you just leave me alone? Please? I just want to be alone. That's what I need." This was to weird foe Marceline. This weired Ice King only made things wores.

"Oh, okay then I'll be on my way, just gonna leave. Bye." He just walked out. He didn't fly at all. Wierd.

"Why aren't you flying?"

"Oh, right. I can do that. Bye then." Marceline watched him leave then looked at the pictures of Simon.

"No, I'm not keeping my hopes up for the imposible."

* * *

Ice King got to his castel and sat down on his bed.

"What's going on? What am I doing? Why am I checking on Marcy? She's 1,004 years old, she doesn't need me." Something about Ice King was changing. He could feel it. He just didn't know what it was exacly. It had something to do with Macy. Marcy, why is her nick-name Marcy? Finn and Jake call her Mar-Mar. Where did Marcy come from? Ice King got up and looked in his closet for an answer. He found a suit. "Where did this come from? Is this my answer? Maybe if I put it on?" after a few minutes of teying to figure out the suit, he had it on. "What if I cut this beard shorter?" He did so and looked himself in the mirror. "I look weird. I look like." He gasped. So many memorys of himself flashed through his mind. But it wans't only memorys of himslef, it was the war, the after math, Marcy! And Betty! The crown! He remembered everything! "OH MY GROB! I LOOK LIKE SIMON PETRIKOV! Duh, that's because. I- I AM SIMON PETRIKOV! Marceline was right! She was right!" He ran outside and ran straight to Finn and Jake. He had no idea why he went to them first, he just did.

* * *

"Bacon pancakes! Bacon, bacon, pancakes! Cook some bacon and put it in a pancake!"

"Yeah! Bacon Pancakes!" Finn was celibrating the fact that Jake was making his famos Bacon Pancaks. They heard the door bell ring.

"I don't care who it is! They can't have any of my Bacon Pancakes!"

"Calm down, Jake. ugh. It's Ice King." Finn looked through the small, square window.

"What does he want! He's probly wanting to steal some Bacon Pancaks!"

"Dude, how would he even know we have any?" Jake shrugged and served up the Bacon Pancakes. Finn opened the door to somone that was NOT Ice King. "Jake! Come here!"

"What does he- Ah! Who are you!?" Jake slammed the door shut and Finn just looked at him.

"How do we get an answer if you just slammed the door in his face?"

"Right. Let's get our swords just in case." Finn rolled his eyes and got their weponds anyways. When they reopened the door, he was still there. "Who are you!?"

"Guys, calm down. I'm sort of Ice King. I'm actully... Simon Petrikov." Finn and Jake dropped their swords and their jaws.

"The same Simon in Mar-Mar's story?" He nodded.

"I wanted to bring y'all to go see her. I didn't want to go alone, I guess. I really don't know why I came here." there was a long awkward silence. Jake Finally spoke up.

"What exaclty are we waiting for? Let's go!"

* * *

_**A/N: I guess I finally wrote somthing happy! yay for me! It's not night this is posted... Awesome! oh, The song was "Words" by Skylar Grey. **_


	9. News Spreads

_**A/N: Day two of my promise... two chaps for today!**_

* * *

Marceline had stared at pictures at Simon and herself for the longest time. She was pacing back and forth trying to understand what was happening. She even wrote a new song.

"Okay, even if he does go back to Simon, it'll just start over again." She thought it over a loud. "But... what if he was Simon but didn't have the crown? No, he needs the magic to.. ugh.. stay alive." She started to pace again. She heard fin and jake coming. "What now!?

"Marceline! Mar-Mar! Marcy!" Marceline was extremely annoyed by now. she swung open her door before they could pound it own.

"What!" She saw the to of them Jake was stretched out so big, he nearly hid Finn. "What are you two dweebs hiding?"

"Nothing. Well, that's a lie."

"Obvy, Jake. What's behind you?" Finn and Jake gave each other a wink.

"Marceline! We have a new and improved... Ice King!" Marceline's brow raised.

"What?" Jake shranke to the size of a cat. Behind him was the very person Marceline was both afraid and overjoyed to see. "Si- Si- Simon!" Her jaw dropped. She wrapped her arms around him. "But, but how!?"

"I have no idea." Simon hugged her backed and saw the mess in her house. "That's a lot of paper."

"Oh yeah. I know. It's mostly About you." They all sat down on the floor to look at everything.

"So, should we call you Simon instead of Ice King?" Finn asked.

"That would be nice." Jake grew to his normal size and sat on the ground.

"So, can you tell us about Simon. All we know is Ice King." Simon picked up a picture of him and Marcy.

"Well, y'all already know that Marcy and I traveled to anywhere."

"Yeah, what were you tw looking for?" Simon looked at Finn then dropped the picture and rummaged through the others until he found what he was looking for.

"My main goal was to find her." It was a picture of his fiancé, Betty.

"Who's she?" Jake asked

"That's my fiancé, Betty. Ah, yes. She was my princess. Then I bought this crown. I put it on for a laugh, but instead I scared Betty so bad, that she left."

"Is that why you kidnapped princeses?" Simon nodded. Finn pirked up at another question. "But why is it that you always capture PB?" Simon looked up at Marceline, too sad to answer.

"Miss Bonibell, reminds him of Betty. Also, do you remember that pick goo in my story?" Finn and Jake nodded. "That's also why."

"That pick goo was PB!"

"Of courese... NOT! Comeon, Finn! She's 18. I'm 1,004. I was seven when we first saw it." Jake face palmed himself.

"Right. The maths. Hey! Why don't we show Princess Bubblegum Simon!?" Simon looked at him with a less sad face.

"I'm a person. Not something to use for show-and-tell for the phrase 'Crazy Event'."

"But she needs to know that Ice King doesn't exsist anymore." Finn winked at Simon.

"Well, I do wonder what she would say."

"No! We can't tell Bonibell!" Marceline bolted up to the air. She nearly hit her head on the celing..

"Why not? I'm sure she'll find out anyways." Simon stroked her hair that dangled. "Come on, Marcy. It'd be a good thing." She glared at all of them.

"Ugh! Fine! But I'm not going!"

* * *

Since Simon couldn't fly anymore, they all rode on Jake's back. Marceline was tied up so she had to go with them. Simon didn't approve, but nither did Marcy about going to the Candy Kingdom.

"You can't possible be this mad." Finn tryed to make her less angry. He kept failing though.

"Yes I can! Y'all tied me up and draged me to the stupid, pink palace!" They finally made it, and she was still mad. "Let's just see Princess Know-It All and LEAVE!" Jake shrank and they stood. "Can I be untied now?" Finn looked at his bud then at Simon.

"Let's ait until we get inside." Marceline hissed at Finn. "Now we can wait until we find PB." Simon looked at Marceline a little strangly.

"What?"She saked him

"Nothing. Just never really heard you hiss." She rolled her eyes and they walked in. Well as for Mar-Mar, she was dragged by Jake.

"I hate you two."

"We know." Finn and Jake said at the same time. They found the princess and ran as fast as they could.

"Guys! Slow down!" Marcy called out.

"I agree!" Simon shouted.

"Sorry. Jake stop." The princess saw them coming and ran to them.

"Who's this? And hy is Marceline tied up?"

"Answers soon to come. Let's go somwhere eles, though." PB nodded.

"Let's go to my lab." When they got there se closed the door and turned on the light. "Okay, I want answers. Who are you? And why's Marceline tied up? And why do you have a cron tied to your pants?"

"Oh, that's just how I travle." PB still looked confused.

"First of, Marcy's tied up because she didn't want to come. So, we forceed her to." Marceline tried to kick but couldn't. Instead, she just yelled.

"Can I be untied now!?"

"Just untie her." PB took a shard of brittle and released her. "Okay, so who's this?" Marceline shoved Finn and Jake out of the way.

"This is Simon. You know him as Ice King."

"WHAT?!WHY DID YOU BRING HIM INTO MY PALACE!? BANANA GUARDS!"

"See, this is why I didn't want her to know!" Marceline flew to the door. "I'm out of here!" Before she could leave, the doorway was blocked by Banana Guards.

"No one is going any where untill I get a good explination for HIM being here!"


	10. More Peoblems!

_**A/N: I'm a funck. This might be sad. That will suck. Hope it's not bad.**_

* * *

Simon took a sep away froom PB. How was he going to convince the princess that he wasn't like that wacko Ice King anymore.

"I want you in my Candy Dungen! As for you Finn and Jake, I can't believe you brought him here! Marceline, well your no surprise."

"Just let me explain, Princess!" Simon tryed to calm her down, but nothing would work.

"No! This is probably one of your sceems. You more than likly brain washed the two heros! I'm not going to be kidnapped again!"

"Look, Bonibell, just listen, Ice King-"

"You're probably helping him, aren't you!?" Marceline blew up at her constant habit of asuming she knew everythimg about Marceline the Vampire Queen. She slapped her across the face.

"Listen To Me! He Is Not Ice King Anymore! Something Happened And Now He Turned Back To Simon Petrikov! He's Not Going To Kidnapp You!" PB calmed down just a little.

"Simon... Petikov? He's not... Ice King?" Simon took a step towards her and tried to speak up.

"Actully, I'm half Ice King Half Simon. I regained most of my memory of my past life. And might I say, I'm deeply sorry for capturing you all those times. Can you forgive me?" PB was shocked by the Ice King who claimed to have once been Simon. He was completly differint. It had to be true.

"I think the question is, can you forgive me for not believing you." Simon nodded and PB blushed. Simon took a step towards Marcy.

"We're not brain washed. FYI." Finn and Jake finally spoke up.

"Oh yes, I'm sorry boys. Is there anything I can do?" They all thought for a while then Finn spoke up.

"You can tell us why Ice King randomly rememberd who he as. AKA Simon." PB dismissed the Guards and walked over to her lab desk.

"Yes, well, there had to have been some 'spark' of a memory. Perhaps an event made him slightly remember who he was. Tell me, have any of you tried toremind him?"

"I have." Marceline said

"Okay, what exactly did you do?" PB took an x-ray of Simon's head as she spoke.

"Uh, well, I wrote a song with him that had todo with his past. In fact, a lot of my 'reminders' have been songs of our past." PB looked at the x-ray and then showed the rest a model of a brain.

"Okay, this part is the memory section. It holds all your memorys. Somthing had to have happened to Simon in order for it to have gone bonkers. By this x-ray, it seems a strange force has been controling what Simon/Ice King does and doesn't remember. It seems to cover every part of his brain. But a small section of the memory part has been, changed. Almost as if Simon is pushing Ice King away. It seems like this battle has been going on for quit some time." Finn and Jake seemed confused, but Mar-Mar and Simon made total sence of it.

"So th powers of ice and snow and all that jazz has corupted my way of thinking. Now that Simon seems to have the upper hand, then I might return back to normal, correct?"

"Possibly. This also seems to be damaging your brain. If this doesn't stop soon, you might become somone you really didn't intead to be. In other words, if Ice King and Simon keep fighting for control, then you might never go back to Ice King nor Simon. No one will win. You could be as evil as the Litch, or as good as Billy. Maybe even worse, you might..." She couldn't finish her sentance. No matter. Everyone knew what she was going to say. Even then, it had to be said.

"Die" PB nodded Marceline became frantic.

"No! He can't die! He just came back to me! He can't leave! Since no one is winning the war that's going on in his head, than how much time do we really have?!" PB heisitated to answer. After some silence she did.

"It could be any time. He coud... be gone tomarrow, tonight, he could even be gone in a year, maybe even another thousand. It's just not clear."

"WELL MAKE IT CLEAR!" Marceline took a deep breath to calm herself. "You better find a cure or somthing! If he doesn't turn back to Sion and stay like that, I'm... I'm... going to do somthing!" Without another word, she stormed out of the palace and headed for her house.

"She's just mad, and she has every right to be. I havn't been around. But hounestly, Princess, I think somthing more than just a few songs gave me this upper hand. Maybe somthing just clicked. My mind went crazy. I went crazy and not randomly. It's because of the crown. The Ice Crown. What if the same power that made me go crazy is wareing off. Perhaps it's getting weaker, thus giving back my sanity. Even then, I'm still endangered."

"And why's that?" Finn asked, still confused by smart people talk.

"Because...the magic in the crown kept me alive, but it also made me go crazy. I used it to stay alive and protect little Marcy. What if we destroy the crown? That happens, I die. I'll be freed but I'd also be dead. What if we kept the crown away from my brain instead? That might work?" There was a moment of silence.

"It might. But you realize you're basing this on a 'what if'? It could be wrong. But we could try. Stay away from your castel and all that jazz. Finn and Jake will take care of your penguins. Don't worrie at all abut that palace. Okay?" Simon nodded. "Good. If Marceline is still mad at you, then stay with Finn and Jake. If not stay with her. You could even stay here if you'd like."

"I'll see if Marcy has cooled off."

"Okay, just stay away from everything that has to do with ice! That is a royal order!"

"Okay, okay. I understand!"

"Dude, I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope he'll be okay." Finn looked at Jake. They both realized that for the first time, there rival, Ice King, the same guy who tryed to kill them from time to time, was a good guy. They were actullay on his side for once!

"I do too. Come on Ice King. I mean Simon. Sorry."

"Yeah, we're probly going to call you Ice King alot. But we WILL try to call you Simon!"

"Thanks, guys. It means a lot to me."


	11. Calm Yet?

**_A/N: I realized a lot of my chapters start at Marcy's house. Not this one! OH and for the peeps out there that think Billy was the Litch here's a BIG FYI... The Litch possessed him. Before that, Billy was the greatest hero in Ooo. Check it!_**

**_ www. you t ube .com _****_/ _****_watch?v=ADr866IewMI_**

_**(Without the spaces!)**_

* * *

Simon had left his crown at PB's castle. If it were at his own palace, somthing bad might happen. He was now laying down on couch at Finn and Jake's tree house.

"Thank you guys for letting me stay here."

"No prob! Good thing we called Mar-Mar before we got there. She sounded steamed." Simon was looking at the ceiling as Jake made some camomile tea. He looked completely blank. As if nothing mattered.

"Camomile tea's done! Here you go, Simon!" Jake set a cup down on the table next to Simon. He still didn't get up. "Hey, you okay?"

"Just kindda, oh I don't know. I just got some part of the past, Simon me in my head, but the past, Ice King me is still here. Both completely evenly matched. Niether me can win. If one of me doesn't win, I'll possibly Die!"

"Dude, that made no sence." Finn grabbed BMO.

"I know it doesn't. My life has gone haywire." he let his arm drop and hit the floor.

"Simon, just forget about it. Clear your mind. Here, let BMO help."

"Who?" Simon sat up and drank some of his tea.

"Hello! I'm BMO! Do you want to play Video Games?" Simon looked at the controller as if it were a bomb. He was a bit confused at the term "Video Games,".

"Uh, No thanks." BMO put on a sad text face and ran off. "Sorry!" Simon drank another sip of his tea. "What's left of me?"

"Everything! You have both Ice King and Simon living at the same time! That's flipin' awesome! Sort of." Simon slouched on the sofa and sighd.

"Not really trying, but I guess you're helping the best way you can, Finn. I'll just do what you said. Forget about it. Um. Do you have a guitar?" Finn looked at Jake and he shruged. "Is there a music store around here?" They both nodded. "Let's go!" Jake got some gold coins and stretched out his arm into a pouch. Then the three ran outside and got on him.

"It's like, half an hour from here. THAT WAY!" Jake ran to the store while Simon held on for dear life.

"How... how can your dog do this?" Finn couldn't hear him because Jake was running to fast. "HEY!"

"What?"

"How can Jake do this?" Simon asked again.

"What? Me-Mow is a fan of Jake? Heck no!" Simon faced palmed himself and decided to ask him in half an hour. "Nevermind! I'll ask you later!" He never did.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they arived at the "Music of Ooo" music store. They walked in and saw none other than Marceline.

"I ordered a new amp. You know, the new ZX5 Amp. It should be for Marceline Abadeer" She was talking to some girl who worked there.

"Oh yes it should be in the back. Just follow me." Simon went behind a shelf of music sheets.

"Oh no. She can't see me! She practicly hates me right now." The two heros went behind the shelf with him.

"She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want to see you. At the moment at least." Simon glared at him.

"Not helping. Is she gone?" Jake looked and watched Marceline talk a few words then leave.

"Yeah, she's gone. But she'll be back!" He laughed but his atemps of a joke failed.

"Let's just find a nice cheap guitar and leave." Simon got up and looked around.

"Hey Simon! Look at this!" Jake found an eletric guitar that was blue with lightning bolt and spikes. "Cool, right?"

"Yeah,no" Jake frouned and kept looking. He came across an acustic guitar that was black and tan. It was your average guitar, but this one just was too beautiful to not strum. "That one."

"Boreing." Jake picked it up and gave it to Simon. "You sure Si?"

"My name is 'Simon' not 'Si' and yes." Simon took the intrement from him anf strumed it. "It even sounds beautiful."

"Okay. Jake how much did you get?" Jake got out the coins from his arm sack and counted them.

"Well, 800 dollars worth. How much is it?" Simon looked at the guitar and found the tag.

"Um, 700. That's plus the case and strap." Finn and Jake dragged him to the counter.

"We'ed like to get this. It comes with-"

"A case and strap. I know. 700 dollars." Jake gave him the coins. "Let's go!"

"Simon? Why are you here?" They turned around and saw Marcy with a nice amp in her hand.

"Hey Marcy. I just wanted to get this." Simon shoed her the guitar.

"Nice. But why?" Simon inched to the door.

"You know, just wanted somthing to play. Perferibly a guitar. Finn and Jake were nice enough to buy it for me. So, yeah... Bye!"

"Wait. I'm sorry for being mad. You ant to stay at my place? We could write a song or somthing. Or you could stay with the two losers. Your choice." Simon could tell she was holding back her anger and sadness, but this was her trying to be nice. After all, she did lose her best friend to the crown. She battled herself. But she was trying to see the better side of this mess.

"Sure. You guys okay with that?" He turned to Finn and Jake.

"Yeah!"

"Totally!" With that, Finn and Jake left in their direction, and Marceline and Simon left in their own direction.


	12. News on the News

**A/N:**_** Sorry that it's night time that this is posted. ATLEASTITWILLBEPOSTED! BIG FYI if you know this song, pull it up on youtube and listen to it while you read! Also, I'm gonna post a poll on my profile later. It will be what sond I should put in this. **_

* * *

Simon and Marceline were sitting on the red couch that was in Marcy's living room. They had been working on music all day up untill the night! They had two songs written, but only one was recorded. It was time to record the other.

"Okay, I come in first then you. We'll record it the same as the last and I'll have enough songs for a new album!" Marceline turned on her music recorder. "Let's start!" She pressed record and started to play her bass axe. Shorly after, Simon came in with his guitar. They started to sing. Marcy, then Simon.

_"This town is colder now, I think it's sick of us_  
_It's time to make our move, I'm shaking off the rust_  
_I've got my heart set on anywhere but here_  
_I'm staring down myself, counting up the years_  
_Steady hands, just take the wheel..._  
_And every glance is killing me_  
_Time to make one last appeal... for the life I lead_

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, can you see what I see_

_They're trying to come back, all my senses push_  
_Untie the weight bags, I never thought I could..._  
_Steady feet, don't fail me now_  
_Gonna run till you can't walk_  
_Something pulls my focus out_  
_And I'm standing down..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be, oh_  
_Stop and stare_  
_You start to wonder why you're here not there_  
_And you'd give anything to get what's fair_  
_But fair ain't what you really need_  
_Oh, you don't need_

_What you need, what you need..._

_Stop and stare_  
_I think I'm moving but I go nowhere_  
_Yeah I know that everyone gets scared_  
_But I've become what I can't be_  
_Oh, do you see what I see..." _

When they finished, Marceline stop recording. They listened to it then had a mini celebration.

"Good job, Marcy. That sounded great!" Marceline smiled and sat down beside him.

"Thanks. I've been practicing a lot ever since you left. I'm pretty good."

"Not surprising. But your voice! You have a beautiful singing voice!" Marceline laughed a little bit and hit his shoulder.

"It's not that good! I sing a lot but that doesn't make it any good!" Simon stood straight up and crossed his arm.

"How can you say that!? It's amazing! Now go to your room as a punishment! Your grounded!" Marceline looked confused and floated in front of him.

"You're kidding, right? I'm 1,004" Simon smiled and started to laugh.

"Of course I am. Your all grown up! You don't need me to tell you what's what!" He managed to speak without giggling. Marceline laughed with him and went oto the kitchen. Simon followed

"You want anything? All I have is red stuff, but that doesn't mean it's bad!" Simon stood next to her. "I got apples, cherry, tomatoes,

"Strawberries." Simon looked at the bag of berries. It brought horrible, cruel memorys. "Strawberries." He was frozen. Marceline closed the fridge.

"How about liquorice?" She went to the cabinet and pulled out candy. "Here jelly beans, liquorice, the works." Simon got out of his tance and looked at Marceline.

"Last time I ate this at your house, I was Ice King." She glared at him. "What?" He walked into the living room.

"Don't call yourself 'Ice King'. I don't like that name. It reminds me of that crown." Simon sat down on the floor.

"Okay. I'll respect your wishes. This is your house after all." He yawned and turned on the T.V. "What's on tonight."

"The news. I watch that sometimes. It has... news" Simon grabbed the remote and flipped through the channels until he found it. "Oh no." The news reporter was at the Ice Kingdom. "What now?" She was about to change the channel when SImon stopped her.

"I want to hear what's what." They listened to the news reporter.

"Here we re at the Ice Kingdom where there is no sight of Ice King. Here with me we have Ooo's greatest heros, Finn and Jake."

"Ah what do those two have to say!?" Marceline was getting adgitated.

"Really, you called us at the middle of the night for a news report? Not cool." Jake was half asleep as well as Finn.

"Nevermind that. We want to know, Where is Ice King?"

"He's not Ice King anymore. He's SImon Petrikov."

"And who's that?" Some how, this girl, news reaporter was wide awake. Everyone else in Ooo was more than likely asleep.

"It's who he used to be before he was Ice King." Finn nearly fell on Jake. He caught himself, though.

"Really? And where is this 'Simon'? Is he on an Islan, in the ocean, Ooo wants to know!"

"He's at Mar-Mar's... house." Jake was nearly asleep.

"Who?"

"The Vamp Queen." And that was the end of Finn and Jake. They both fell down and where out cold! Marceline was .

"Those stupid so called 'heros'! All of Ooo is going to be here! I'm not very social!" Simon stood up in atemps of calming her down.

"It's nothing! All of Ooo isnot going to be here. Let's just go to bed. Get our minds off it. Besides, no one even watches the news. You're just being parinoyed."

"Whatever!" Marceline flew to her room and slammed the door. Simon crashed on the couch and sighed.

"Okay, don't go crazy. She has a lot on her shoulders. Let her sleep it off." Simon closed his eyes and fell asleep. His dream he had that night didn't help at all.


	13. Dreams and More Trouble

_**A/N: Last day for two chapys! Let's make them count! Don't forget to vote for the music! I added one more choice. I was thinking that I could write a song for this and give all the credit to Mar-Mar. So, get to votin'! =^-^= Now the story...**_

* * *

Almost as soon as Simon closed his eyes, his horrible dream started. He opened his eyes, but he wasn't in Marceline's living room. He was somewhere he'd never seen. It was like a combination of the wreckage of the Mushroom War and the Ice Kingdom. There was rubble everywhere. It reminded him of when he used to walk with Marcy. Except for the fact that there was ice everywhere. He walked until he found some one that looked somewhat familiar.

"I knew you'd come." He turned around and instantly, Simon knew who it was. Ice King.

"Why are you here?" Simon reached for hid crown, only to find that it wasn't there.

"Aw is pathetic Simon looking for his crown? Well guess what? It's not yours, it's mine. It was always mine."

"We're the same person!"

"Are we? Are we really?" Simon clenched his hand into a fist. "You think you fight me? I'm the one with the powers of the crown. The same power you need. We both know that Simon is going to lose the battle and Ice King will win the war."

"No you wont! Give Me That Crown!" Simon charged at him. A fight had commenced. Simon punched the crown off Ice King's head. They both reached for the crown. Simon pulled Ice King back and he got punched in the face.

"Admit it! Your nothing without the crown!" Simon was enraged.

"I only need it to live! To survive!" Ice King laughed and grabbed the crown. He placed it on his head.

"We both know that who ever wears the crown, is the Ice King. You wear it, you become me." He smiled ickedly at him. "You have nothing to live for! Give up!"

"Never! This is my mind and I will keep it sane!" Simon kicked him in the stomach, but that did'nt efect him very much

"Ha!...Your too late for that. I've already won! No one even cares anymore if your me or you. Let me take over your mind. Life will be easyer."

"No it won't! It never has and it never will be easy! Just stop trying to win! This is my life, my mind! If you don't stop we'll both die." Ice King rolled his eyes at him.

"Who says I have to stop trying? Why don't you?" Simon thre him to the ground and held his fist in front of his face.

"I say so! Now give me the crown. It's mine!" He stole the crown and tied it to his belt loop. "Mine."

"Simon? Your not going to put it on. Are you?" It was little Marcy. Beside her was older Marceline.

"Ice King. Remember who you are." Simon looked at Marceline and Ice King looked at Marcy.

"You're so little! Who are you?" Ice King kneeled down to Marcy.

"So this is what monster you become in the futer. It's horibble. You didn't even try to stay Simon, did you?" Ice King stood and looked at Marceline.

"Did I... disappoint you?" Marceline ignored him and looked at Simon.

"I hate you. You lied to me. You said you'd find me. You said you'd remember me. You lied." Simon was hurt, so was Ice King. "Come on Marcy, let's leave these two jerks."

"Gladly." They left, hand in hand. Simon and Ice King tryed to call out to them. But it was no use. They tryed to run after them, but it was like there was an invisible wall stopping them.

"This isn't going to be over until one of us wins." Simon looked at Ice King.

"Or if both of us lose." He started to fade away.

"Wait! What do mean. Your giving up? Or am I? Or are both of us? Ice King!" He was gone. Simon was alone and everything went dark. He was alone in the darkness. At least that's what it looked like.

"Simon, Ice King, who cares what your called with me, you'll know the secerets of Ice and Snow. You can live forever." It was the voice of the crown.

"How can you be speeking to me? I'm not wearing you. You're not even close to me!" Simon felt the crown on his head. He swiped his hand over his head to knock it off, but it wasn't there. The crown laughed.

"I've been with you for far too long! I've have your mind locked in the blood-red gems ever since the first time you put me on! Give up! Your nothing with put me!"

"No! I'd rather die a hero than live longer being a villan!" Everything began to shake.

"You're so pathetic! Simon! Simon! Wake up! Simon!" He shot straigt up. He was back in Marceline's house. He breathed rapidly.

"Simon! Are you okay?" He blinked and realized he was awake.

"I'm fine... I'm fine. Is... Is something wrong?"

"Yes! look out side the window!" Simon got up and looked outside. There was a huge crowd of people heading straight for Marceline's house.

"What's going on!?"

"I told you there'd be tons of people here!" Marceline picked up her bass axe, but she wasn't planning on playing music.

"You can't do that! Marceline, let's just talk to them and see what they want." Marceline just looked at him with disbeliefe. "What?"

"Really? They want to see if your real! Did you not listen to the news!?" They heard a banging at the door.

"Ice King! We know you're in there! Stop lieing and sho yourself!" Marceline and Simon looked at eachother and said the same thing.

"We're in troubled."


	14. Ice King and Simon

_**A/N: This is the last chapter for the challenge, I'll be taking a long brake from writing after this. I suggest you read the middle part of this while listening to this. it's 2 mins long so just keep replaying it. I typed the middle part and listened to this. I nearly cryed!**_

_**ww w. **_

_**you tube DOT com /**_

_**watch?v=zq9qiad279k**_

_** (Without the spaces.)**_

* * *

Before long, the crowd broke down the door.

"Oh come on! I just fixed that!" Marceline held up her axe. "Get out! Or I'll drink every drop of blood in your bodys!"

"Oh, can it , Vampy!" It was Ash.

"You too."

"I wanted to see your new boyfriend." He smirked at her.

"He's not my boyfriend you sikeo!" She slapped him, but he just laughed.

"I know." While they were bickering, the mob tryed to get to Simon.

"I can't believe my eyes! You are Simon!"

"Ah, He's lieing! Just like that on time where he said he was the Nice King!" while everyone was fighting over if Simon was Simon and not Ice King, Simon ran off throught the house. He found an opened indow and crawled through.

"I shouldn't leave Marcy." His thoughts were interupted by shouts.

"He's gone!"

"Find him."

"She can take care of herself." Simon flt guilty for leaveing her again. But he had to. He ran to nowhere in piticular. He just ran. When he thought he was far enough he started to walk. Simon was lost in the middle of a forest. "Better than facing that mob. Maybe if I had my crown... NO! Don't think about the crown. Just walk."

It started to rain which only made things worse. He started to get cold. It's been so long, that Simon barly remembered what the cold actully felt like. He heard in his head the memorys of his life. He saw in his mind, every cold twisted event that happened to him. From when he bought the crown, when Betty left, when he started to go crazy, when he found Marcy. He saw the time they spent together. She was so much like a daughter to him. He saw the painful day when they last saw eachother, and when she was twelve and he was building his Ice Kingdom, when she played in the snow and he showed up. Oh, the look on her face when she saw him! It was all to painful for him to go on. Simon stoped walking. He fell on his knees and pulled at his hair.

"Ah! Stop! Ican't handle this!" It didn't stop. He saw everything. When he first turned into Ice King. When he battled Finn and Jake. When he kidnapped princesses. When he felt like there was somthing more than what he lead on. Like a piece of him was missing. "How could Ice King be so BLIND!?" This was too much for him. Simon wanted to run away from himself. He knew this was impossible. He sat in the ran, the rain turned to snow, the snow turned to sleet. "No.. no!" He got up and started to run. He didn't know where. He just ran. Nothing mattered, he just needed to get away from the cold and ice. He got to the eage of th forest. He tryed to run but somthing stopped him. There was a boundery covering the forest. He had walked right into it. "I have to get out of here!" He stepped back and ran at the force field. It still wouldn't let him out. He tryed with every once of energy he had to get past. He used every ounce of will power. He dug his feet in to the dirt, until he finally got out. He panted and looked at the forest. He was shocked at what he saw. The entire forest was starting to freeze. Everything was getting covered in ice. It was like a new Ice Kingdom was being made! But even then, that wasn't the strange part. He saw... Ice King.

"Who are you?" Ice King stepped out of the force field with no problem, as if it wasn't there.

"Am... am I dreaming?" Ice King looked at him confuse.

"I don't think so. Who are you?"

"I'm Simon Petrikov. I'm you." Ice King looked even more confused than before.

"That can't be!" Simon got an idea.

"Follow me. Maybe Princess Bubble gum can make sence out of this."

"Oh sure! I'll go see PB gladly!" He started to fly off.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Ice King flew back to the ground.

"Sorry, well not really. Come on." Ice King grabbed Simon and left to the Candy Kingdom.

* * *

Simon hated flying. But it was the only way to the PB's palace. Ice King flew to PB's lab window.

"Hey! PB! What's up?" Princess Bubblegum was examining the Ice Crown Simon had given her. She looked behind her and saw what she was afraid to see. Ice King.

"Ice King?How are you here!? And how do you have your crown!?" Ice King threw Simon into the lab.

"I don't know. And Ow! Look PB, I was in a forest and I walked out- sort of- and I turned around and saw him!" He gestured to Ice King.

"Oh no. I think I know what happened. I'll call Finn, Jake and Marceline." She left to her bedroom and left the two in the lab.

"Why did I get pulled into this situation? If I never bought the crown, I would have end up with the rest of humanity. I would have never been in this mess."

"Look, Simon is it? I don't know what's going on, but I do know one thing. I am you, you are me , and this is't going to end well. There's only a small chance we'll both live. " Simon looked at Ice King astonished.

"How do you know that?" Ice KIng pointed at the crown.

"I just do."

* * *

Finn, Jake and surprisingly, Marceline had arived at the Candy Kingdom. They were all in PB's lab.

"I think I found out what's going on. The power in the crown was't getting weaker, it was getting stronger. It has gotten so strong, that it created a completely new Ice King. Of course, they are both still the same person. In other words, Simon's Ice King conciousness is now it's own person. The bad thing is, only one Simon/IceKing can exsist at the same time. One of you Will be destroyed. That's all I have now. I'll do more research into this. I'll try to find an answer to all this." PB explained the situation to Finn, Jake, and Marceline.

"So, one of them is going to die unless Miss Brainiac can find an answer? Wonderful." Marceline had been through too much. She was sick and tiered of all this nonsence, jazz. "I just wan't to know Simon will live."

"I can't promise that." PB looked at the floor. She tryed do think of how to fix this, but this was out of her power. "Don't tell Simon or Ice King about this. Just keep thim seperated. Finn, Jake, you're going to have Ice King stay at your tree house. Marceline-

"I know. I get Simon." PB nodded.

"Why do we have to get Ice King?" Jake pouted.

"Because, he knows you two better than he knows Marceline. It's just safest." Jake was still mad, but Finn losened up a little.

"Fine, we'll take Ice King."

"What!? Finn!"

"Dude! It's 'safest'. We have to." Jake sighed.


	15. Who's She?

**_A/N: Well, that break was shorter than expected. well, I will be showing my love for... OC's! 3 I don't know what to name my new oc... so put your ideas in the little review box down there! Okay story time! _**

* * *

Almost week had passed before Princess Bubblegum had a full plan that might work. Finn and Jake were the first ones to get to the Candy Kingdom. They have had enough of Ice King. He was just being himself, but that's exactly what Finn and Jake hated. Finally - after two hours Marceline and Simon arrived.

"Why are you two late!? We had to deal with Ice King! Do you realize how awful that is!?" PB lead them from the Court Yard to the lab.

"I do realize that." Marceline had a sly grin. at the thought of PB going crazy that Ice King was in her castle. They made it to the lab where there were so many charts and table. Each one of them were about the two crowns.

"Okay, the powers of both crowns come mostly from the gems. Now, this magic is extremely dangerous and evil. That is also the reason there is ice and why the walls are cracked. So, I've tried to take out the gems and I acomplished that goal with one. But the second one... it's much to powerful. I decided to mess with that later. Anyways, I also descovered, if you switch these gems with a differint set. Also, Simon, you were a human once. I found, if I were to put human DNA in the new set of gems, maybe it will turn you back into a human. I guess right now you're kindda half human, half wizard. I have made a tracking devise that located the gems we need. Here you go, Finn and Jake." PB handed them the devise.

"Why do they have to get the gems? Why can't I?" Marceline took the devese from Finn. "I am the one who watched Simon turn into Ice King."

"But you're not the hero/ adventurerur. They are."

"What ever, Bonnibell. I'm gtting it."

"No."

"The three of you should just go!" Everyone was quit after Simon yelled.

"Yeah, let's just go." Marceline flew out the window. Finn and Jake looked at Simon.

"Wow, well I guess were leaving now, come on Jake."

* * *

They met up with Marceline. They walked in silence until Jake spoke.

"Hey, what was that all about?" Marceline glared at Jake. "I'm just asking!"

"I just want to get this over with. That's all. Let's just find that gem."

"Okay, how far are we?" Finn tryed to look at the tracker.

"It seems, um, far."

"Ug! How far?" Marceline glared at him again.

"Very far."

* * *

_** Ten hours later.**_

* * *

"Are we there yet?" Finn whinded.

"Ask me that one more time and I'll drink every drop of blood in your stupid little body! Oh wait! It's over there. In that cave."

"Thank you!" Jake ran and Marceline flew to the cave entrance. "Is this right?" She hit the devise in her hand. "It's empty."

"Maybe not. Maybe this is a dungen!" Jake shrank to his normal size. Finnwas now standing and looked around.

"I don't think so. I wish. Hey! Did you see that?" Finn saw somthing move in the shadows. "Show yourself!" Finn reached for his sword and jake got his from Finn's pack. Marceline rolled his eyes at them. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just, I think yur eyes are messing with you. There's nothing there." Marceline picked up a rock and threw it into the abis.

"Ow!"

"See nothing. Wait did the cave just say 'ow'?"

"I'm not the cave, stupid! I'm a person! What are you doing here!?" Finn, Jake, and Marceline looked into the cave and still saw nothing.

"Are you sure? I don't see anything. If you're a person, then show yourself." Jake barked.

"Don't have to." Marceline started to get agitated.

"I'm a vampire. The Vampire Queen, to be exsact. I could just go get you. But then I'll kill you."

"Okay, okay. I'm... I'm comming." Finnally, out of the darkness, came a girl. She had raven hair in a pony-tail down to her waist. Her eyes were melted chocalate brown. She wore a white hat with little, cat ears, bright, blue tank-top, jeans. She also had an old, brown shoulder bag. "I can fight FYI. And I'm not afraid to beat up a vamp, a dog, and a boy. I have crossbow and a dagger."

"Hey! Calm down. Who are you?"

"Yeah and are you a fish person?" Jake reached for her hat.

"Leave me alone! I'm not a fish person!" She grabbed his arm and atempted to bite him.

"What the heck!"

"Stop, Jake. If your not a fish peron, then take of your hat." She took off her hat to reveal her neck.

"Look, no gills. I'm not a fish. I live in this cave, but I'm not a fish."

"Hey Finn, it looks like we found your new girlfriend." The girl and Finn both blushed.

"Marceline! Shut up!"

"Vamps. They're all sorts of crule." Marceline scowled at her.

"Are you... a human?" She looked atthe ground.

"I don't know. I don't even know what my name is, or where I came from. All I know is that I woke up in this cave and lived here ever since. So... why are you here?" She atempted to change the subject. Finn reconized what she was trying to do.

"We're here for these gems. Do you have them?"

"I have some, but why do want with them?" Marecline walked past her.

"We just do. What's in that bag of yours?" The Vamp Queen ripped the bag off her shoulder.

"Hey!" Marceline ignored her.

"I found them! Let's go!" She threw the bag where she threw the rest of the contents of the bag.

"Marcy! You can't just do that." Finn ran to the empty bag and helped the girl pick up what Marceline threw.

"Thanks. No give them back!"

"We can't do that. But you can come with us." She looked him in the eyes and she realized something. He was obviously alone in the world he lives in. He had these friends here, and she could tell he had a lot more friends. But that's not the kind of "alone" she saw. He's the only one of his kind.

"Alright. I'll go. Where to?"

"The Candy Kingdom!"

"I have no idea what that is, but okay."

* * *

**_A/N: Yeah not too great, but now you can wait for the next chap to come.A song might be sung. So give me the names and one will stay, maybe Flame Princess will come into play!_**

**_Sorry for the rhymes, But I listened to Dr. Seuss a bunch of times! _**


	16. FP Fixes Everything! (Not Really)

**_A/N: Okay, I need votes on that song poll! And I need idea of what to name this OC! Okay story time..._**

* * *

The four of them went back to PB's lab. What they found was shocking. PB was handling the gems she took out of the crown but was struggling. They glowed with a strange light. The other set of gems were doing the same thing. Simon and Ice King were not in the room. The wall had been shot ith the energy coming from the gems.

"Finn! Give me the gems! Fast!" Marceline threw the white gems at her. She caught them and placed them in the crown. "Take these!" PB threw the red gems back at her. Marceline dodged them and they hit the girl.

"Ow! What the heck is going on here!?" She asked with a little bit of a scared tone in her voice.

"We'll explain later!" Finn yelled out. Both sets of red gem were causing an earthquake.

"Help me remove these!" PB, Finn, Jake, Marceline, and the new girl were trying to take out the gems from Ice King's crown. They were much more powerful than the others.

"You were right! The power was getting stronger!" Marceline couldn't even take out the gems. The weather outside was efected by the power. A huge blizzard was starting to form! Gray clouds swirled around the castel. The clouds covered all of Ooo! "Guys! We can't do this!"

"Mar-Mar's right! Just melt the metal or somthing! It is a crown with ice powers! Fire might destroy it!" Finn got an idea. " Flame Princess can help!" They all let go of the crown.

"Then who's gonna get her? We have to stay with the crown! And she's not commming in here! She'll burn everything!" PB had a point.

"Let's bring the crown to her house!" Finn grabed the crown. "Let's go!" He got on Jake. He looked at the girl. "Since you don't have an offical name, I'll call you, uh, Susan!"

"I hate that name."

"Hey!"

"Sorry.

"Fine, what about Tori?" She thought for a minute and nodded. "Thank you! Now come on!" Finn Lifted her onto Jake's back and he started to run to FP's house.

"I guess we can't argue." PB looked at Marceline.

"Ug, now you don't have a way there, do you?Come on." Marceline grabed her and flew out the window. They finally met up with Jake. "Here, take this with you." Marceline was about to throw PB with Finn, but Jake stopped her.

"Woah! Two peeps are enough!"

"UHG!" Marceline had to take PB with her. "I hate this!" PB scowled at her. They ran/flew to Flame Princesses house as fast as they could. When they got there, FP was standing outside looking at the clouds. Jake shrank to his normal size and Finn and Tori got off.

"Finn! What's going on?!" She ran to him. "Who's she?" FP looked at Tori.

"No one! We'll explain later! Can you melt this?" Finn held out the crown.

"That's Ice King's crown! Of course I can melt it! It's probly the reason for all this!"

"It is! Now Melt IT!" Flame Princess grew into a huge fire.

"Step back everyone!" They all listened and moved as far as they could get. Flame Princess sorounded the crown with so much fire, no one ould tell where the crown or where FP was. "I've always wanted to do this!" She yelled.

"I hope this works." Finn whispered to himself

* * *

With in flames, FP went down to her normal size. She picked up the crown. It sat in the middle of all the fire. In the sky, gray, blizzard clouds swirled around the spot the crown sat. On the ground, fire swirled around FP and the crown.

"Okay, I've melted metal before, but none as powerful as this. Plus all those other times it was mostly on accedint." She held the crown in her hands; the gems fron Simon's crown glowed; the gem on her forehead glowed ith the powers of fire and destruction. "I comand the hottest fire from the Nightoshpear to come to me! The most destructive fire ever to exsist, I comadnd you to melt the crown before me!" The ground shook violently. It crack and flams from the Nightospear came straight to FP. She screamed. This fire was too hot for even FP to handdle. It held powers of it's own. "Destory the crown!" She yelled. All the fire that surounded them went straight to the crown She justhad to drop it. It was all too powerful. She fell to her hands knees. "Destoy it." She looked at the crown. It seemed to look back at her ith a smirk. As if it had a person trapped in the gems, in the crown. She realized something. There was someone in that crown, the Ice King. Not like Simon who turned into Ice King, but like the Ice Royalty. Who ever wore the crown no matter who you were, you'd turn to the Ice King, Queen, Prince or Princess. It was like somone trapped someone else in this crown to corup the mind of the the head it sat on. "Oh no. This is only going to make it worse!" It was too late. The fire had melted the metal. It started to snow. The snow turned into long shards of ice! The fire didn't efect it at all. Not a single drop of water fell. The shards started to hit the fire. "AH!" FP screamed and went back to normal, regular sized Flam Princess. She was hurt only a little bit. She ran to Finn.

"Did it work? Did you melt it?" For as long as they had both crowns, they couldn't figure out what FP figuered just by looking at it for a few seconds.

"Yes, but now a force has been released. One thta can only be tamed by a exteremly, powerful force. Only one force is strong enough to tame this foce. The one that put it in the crown!" and icecle fell on her dress. "Ah!"

"We need to get you somewhere safe." Finn held her hand.

"Doesn't that hurt you?" Tori asked Finn. "She's made out of fire."

"I'm used to it now. She is my girlfriend."

"Oh, okay. Didn't know that. Hey, uh Jake? Yeah Jake. Let's go somewhere safe for all of us. I don't want to be an popcicle."

"Oh no, what about Simon and Ice King! Where are they, Bonnibell!?" PB forgot about them.

"We have to go. NOW!" Jake grew to the biggest dog any of them have ever seen. He formed an elivater out of his arm. The all got in. Finn carried Flam Princess. They ended up on his back.

"I'll get there as fast as I can!" He started to run and in a matter of seconds, they made it to the Candy Kningdom.

"That's Bad!" They all yelled at the same time, and they were all right. What they saw was very bad!

* * *

**_A/N: Cliffhangger! Tori is not her offical name, it's just so I don't have to put "the girl," or "new girl" or whatever. So REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS! Yeah, I'mm going to make Tori get so jelouse! Will it end up being FPxFinn or OCxFinn? And What the heck is going on at the CK!? Find out... later! ;P_**


	17. Who Can Save Us?

_**A/N: this is gonna be extra long! Just a sorry about disappearing for soooo long! Now what did happen to Simon and Ice King? Let's find out! Oh, and if you're not in the mood for crying, then don't listen to river flows in you by sungha jung and read the italics part. Just a Warning. I did that and nearly cried. Ugh, what's up with me and sad stuff! Make it stop!**_

* * *

When they got to the Candy Kingdom, they found that it was pretty much destroyed.

"My... MY KINGDOM!" PB was freaking out. Jake got to normal size and every one else got set Flame Princess on her feet. FP looked at the snow and ice everywhere! Her light was already starting to fade.

"Finn. I" She coughed and fell on her knees over. "I can't be here." Her flames where nearly, gone. Her red and orange flames were now just pale gray. She coughed fell to the ground. She was unconscious.

**"FP!"** Finn got on his knees. "FP, don't. DON"T! Jake, we have to get her out of here! NOW!"

"No, Finn, we might need you." Tori grabbed on to his arm.

"Well, she needs me now! Jake, to the Fire Kingdom!" Jake once again grew into a beast.

"I'm tiered of going back and forth from small to giant!"

"JAKE!" He shut up and ran off to the Fire Kingdom.

"Okay, uh, FP said something about an actual force that was in that crown. All we need to do is find it! Shouldn't be too hard." Marceline flew over to PB.

"Okay, first of all, Bonibel, we do what **I** say. We need to find Simon and IK. You, Tori, search your memory and try to see if you can find ANYTHING about that crown. Do you have a memory of that crown?" Tori sat down

"No. If I did..." Her voice trailed off. "Wait..." Before Tori could finish, a huge blast came from the center of the palace.

"Never mind! You two, COME ON!" Marceline grabbed PB and Tori by the collar of their shirts and flew to the palace as fast as she could. For the first time, she remembered what it was like to love Simon. To worrie for him. To hope that he was okay. She hadn't felt this 100% fear for Simon in ages. These emotions almost made her drop Tori and PB. They got to what was the front gate. Marceline went over the wall and another explosion went off. This one threw Marceline to the ground. After the dust subsided, they were all under rubble. Marceline was the first to get out. "No. no more loses!" Marceline searched through the rubble. She found PB first.

"Marceline? What happened? Where did that explosion come from?"

"I don't know. Help me find Tori." Marceline threw candy rock after candy rock, but she never seemed to find the bottom. PB was going threw the candy as well, but with no luck. Marceline tried to pick up a huge chunk of candy. "PB, help me out!" She came over to her side and helped her pick it up. They flipped it over and saw what they feared. A limp Tori. "No." That's when it hit her. The memory of the Mushroom War. She remembered herself meeting Simon, but it wasn't the time she spent with Simon that hit her hard, it was right before that. She remember when she, she lost her mother. Marceline tried her best to not let the memory come back to her. She tried to forget every thing about her past. but this memory got to her much to fast to stop it.

_The war, her mom. She had hid her daughter. She put her in the cellar. _

_"I'll be back. Don't leave." She had said._

_"Mommy, don't leave!" Marcy begged._

_"I have to, I'm... I'm sorry. There's an attack that's about to start. You have to stay here while Mommy looks for Daddy. I'll be back." _

_"Mama!" It was too late. She closed the cellar door and locked it. Marcy stayed in the light of a full moon that hung low in the sky behind the door. "Don't go." Then the bomb It shook the ground with such force. "Mama!" She yelled. She got on the small bed and wrapped herself in the blanket. She covered her head and started to cry. "Why? Why did the war have to start?" She asked the air around her "Why?" There was no answer. She hated the sounds of explosions. She couldn't, no ,she **wouldn't **sleep untill she knew her mother was alright. The bombs finally stopped coming and a long silence followed "Mommy?" She went to the doors and picked up anything she could to open the door. She finally broke the wood and saw what once was the city she lived in with her mother. It was nothing but rubble. "Mama!?" She searched the area "Mama!?"__Marceline was starting to get scared. She picked up rock after rock untill she found her. She found her lifeless form on the ground. **"Mama!"** She fell to the ground. She had lost everything. Her home, her father, and now her own mother. "SHe yelled and screamed and most of all, she cried. Why had this happened to a little girl. She knew her mom wouldn't want her to stay here and be sad. So she got all the courage she had, and left the scene. She found a clearing that hadn't been covered in rubble. She stood there and cried. That's when Simon came._

"MARCELINE!" PB knocked her out of thought. Tori was coughing and sitting up. "We have to go find them!" Marceline hissed.

"Okay! Let's go." She helped up Tori and got her on her feet. "You... you okay?"

"A little dizzy. And there's a stinging feeling on my leg." Marceline looked down and saw the major wound on her leg. PB shook her head at Marcy.

"Yeah, well, just don't look down and it'll be alright. In fact, I should probably cary you."

"I'm fine." Tori nearly fainted. "Maybe for a little while." She jumped off the pile of candy and landed on her feet. "Ah! I'm...Fine." She tightened her jaw. Her leg was filled with pain. "i wish I was a Vamp." She muttered. Tori looked for any signs of another person. "I do remember something. My dad. He's the one who knew how to put that person in the crown."

"What!? How can that even be possible!? The war was over a thousand years ago!" Marceline looked at her with pure dis belief. "I. Don't. "

"Well believe it. How am I alive. Well, my mom told me stories about that. My dad knew how to use potions and make them. and," Another explosion went off on the other side of the kingdom "We should probably find IK and Simon. And the evil wizard."

"The what now?" PB looked at Tori with confusion.

"You heard me." Tori ran off. Mar-Mar and PB followed after her. "Let's go slow pokes! After his butt! Sorry I just had to say that." Tori smiled and ran faster. Surprisingly, the wound barely effected her. The worst of it was that she ran with a limp.

"Ah, Elizabeth. Look at you! You're so much older than when I killed the rest of your family." The three girls stopped running. That voice wasn't Simon's, and it wasn't Ice King's. It was different, so much different. It was a cold, chilling voice. It was sharp and cruel. It shook the three to the core, and for some reason. Marceline had a sence of whom the voice belonged to.

"Where's that voice coming from?" PB looked a the remains of her castle. All she could see were clouds. Everywhere. "Show yourself!"

"No. It's better if he stays hidden. Sort of."

"Oh, Elizabeth. You DO remember me! When I'm in the open, I can do... MORE damage, you might say. In the smoke of destruction, I'm more-or-less able to kill you."

"Who are you!? Where is Simon!? Tell me NOW!" Marceline flew off the ground. She searched everywhere for her beloved Simon.

"He's right here." The voice was so calm. But it had a sence of evil to it. "Take him, I don't need him any more." Simon appeared hovering in mid-air. He was about to fall when Marceline came and caught him. She fell as it is. She held him on the ground. "Wake up, please wake up!" PB and Tori came to her side.

"Where are the gems? And the other crown!" PB got up and ran to what seemed to be her lab. she got on her hands an knees and searched the rubble. Surprisingly, she found it. The crown with no gems. "I found it! Marceline. Do you have-"

"Just do it already!" Marceline threw the gems at her. PB caught them and placed them in the crown.

"Shoot. I.. I still need-" PB got froze before she could finish her sentence. She was an ice block.

"Princess." Tori looked at her. Then looked up. "I don't care if you might kill me. But... but show yourself, you demon!" Marceline was slightly offended. She was about to say something, but the wind got stronger.

"As you wish." The voice said. The wind spiraled. It was like being caught in a tornado. Our from the clouds came a man in ice blue suit. He had grayish-whte hair. Tori knew him. Her mother told her about him. Tori remembered when her mom put her in the cave. Tori subsided the memory for now.

"Hey, long-time-no-see. How long have you've been in that crown?" The stranger glared at Tori with discust.

"Oh, shut-up you pathetic child. How old are you? Twelve." Now Tori glared at him.

"Fourteen. You jerk."

"Oh that's right. Now that I have you here, I can kill you, then I can go on and kill your mother." Tori's scowl turned into a look of confusion.

"I thought... I thought you already did that?" Tori swallowed down her emotions. She was determined to not show any weakness.

"She escaped. I hear she lives underground now-a-days." Marceline tried to remember anyone wh lives underground.

"Susan." She mumbled to herself. "Fin and Jake talked about her once." She looked at Tori. "That's your mom?"

"Maybe." Tori couldn't really remember. She shook her head. "Nevermind." She looked at the wizard. "You. Your name is, um, Tarence, right?"

"Yes. And I WAS a friend of your fathers. Then stuff happened and we became enemy's. I nearly killed his family, and others, so he put me in the cursed crown. Now that your fire friend let me go, I can do as I please. He also sold the crown to a fellow named SIMON!" He glared at Simon who was still unconscious. "I tried my best to control his mind, never did I fully have control of him. He has some very strong will-power."

"I hate your guts!" Marceline yelled out to him.

"Good. You'll hate me more when I kill all you!" He sent Ice lightning through the air. It barly missed. Tori acted out of instinct. She shielded Marcy and Simon.

"Come on. Help me get him to a safer place" Tori and Marceline moved Simon to a pile of candy stone that wasn't yet destroyed. They sat there with him.

"Tori, you seem to know stuff. How do we stop him." Tori looked at Simon.

"We don't. He... He does."

* * *

_**A/N: Again, I'm sorry for not posting in, like, FOREVER! I'll get my act together. And also, I really want to put a song in this, soooo, Chapter 18 MIGHT have one in it. So, if you haven't voted on my poll... DO SO RIGHT NOW! D: I need just a few more votes, and I'll see who wins.! **_


End file.
